starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Grievous
General Grievous, nascido Qymaen jai Sheelal, foi o líder das forças militares da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e um inimigo da República. Apesar de ser um membro da espécie Kaleesh, seu corpo físico era uma fusão de uma poderosa estrutura robótica, um cérebro, sistemas nervosos, sensoriais orgânicos e eletrônicos. Grievous era conhecido como um caçador ou assassino de Jedi, matando-os por desporto e colecionando artefatos dos Jedi derrotados (normalmente seus sabres de luz para orgulhosamente colocá-los em seu cinto como troféus e usá-los em batalhas). O general possuía genialidade estratégica e inteligência incomparáveis. Ele foi o comandante do Exército Separatista e se tornou o líder após a morte do Conde Dookan nas mãos de Anakin Skywalker. Grievous foi treinado nas antigas Artes Jedi, apesar de não ser sensível a Força, por Conde Dookan antes de sua morte. Biografia Vida como um Kalee General Grievous foi originalmente um guerreiro de seu planeta nativo Kalee. Os Kaleesh haviam conquistado a terra e os mares de seu planeta, e demonstravam orgulho de sua superioridade usando máscaras feitas dos ossos dos animais que mais temiam, o mumuu e o karabbac. Famílias guerreiras passavam essas máscaras de geração a geração, adornando-as com sangue fresco a cada caçada ou batalha vitoriosa como uma forma de se glorificar com sua vitória. lutam contra invasores Huks.]] Grievous usava uma máscara desse tipo em uma batalha contra os odiados Huks, uma espécie vizinha. Ele já havia passado por incontáveis batalhas enquanto espalhava a destruição nos inimigos dos Kaleesh. Ele retornava para casa para suas esposas e voltava, ensanguentado e encorajado, pronto novamente para a batalha. Durante a guerra contra os mundos Huk rivais, a República foi chamada para mediar a disputa. Devido ao fato dos mundos Huk serem ricos em recursos comparados ao árido planeta Keleeshiano, a República se aliou aos Huk e enviou vários Cavaleiros Jedi para atacar Kalee. Grievous e seus exércitos foram derrotados e seu mundo natal foi deixado em ruínas, para sofrer com a pobreza e a vergonha da derrota. Transformação em Ciborgue Estes tempos extremamente difíceis levaram Grievous a se tornar o chefe da segurança do Clã Bancário Intergaláctico. San Hill, líder do Clã Bancário, notou que Grievous era tanto um estrategista brilhante quanto um guerreiro excelente, e mencionou seu nome para o líder da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, Conde Dookan. Liderados por Darth Sidious, os Lordes Sith conspiraram para trazer Grievous para o exército Separatista. Apesar das generosas ofertas de Hill, no entanto, Grievous ainda continuava a recusar o convite do exército Separatista. Sidious, Dookan e Hill fizeram com que uma bomba fosse plantada na nave em que Grievous estava, e colocaram a culpa na República. Grievous foi mortalmente ferido na queda, e seu corpo despedaçado, moribundo foi levado para o planeta Geonosis, onde seu cérebro, olhos e outros órgãos foram implantados num corpo droide forjado pelos Geonosianos, que iria complementar seus reflexos naturais. Após muita resistência do ainda consciente Grievous - um guerreiro de seu status, sentia ele, deveria morrer no campo de batalha - a metamorfose foi completa. right|230px|thumb|[[Legends:San Hill|San Hill e um Grievous quebrado.]] A armadura, feita de Durasteel e com placas de Durânio, foi construída para lembrar os droides de guerra Krath. As placas de sua armadura eram fortes o suficiente para parar um tiro de canhão laser de um caça. Suas mãos eram de tamanho humano e tinham 6 dedos (três para cada meio-braço quando eles se dividiam para formar quatro braços). Suas mãos e pés eram capazes de se magnetizar quando necessário, permitindo que ele se prendesse a superfícies com incrível força, mesmo em gravidade zero. Seus órgãos internos foram envoltos em uma camada de carne sintética com um fluido orgânico que evitava que os órgãos fossem danificados por bactérias e germes nocivos, e também para manter uma temperatura aceitável para manter seus órgãos vivos e funcionando. Artérias artificiais foram implantadas em seus órgãos mantendo-os vivos com sangue, permitindo-o sobreviver no vácuo (no espaço, por exemplo), uma vantagem da qual ele iria tirar proveito em sua fuga de Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker em sua nave. Sua transformação arrancou dele qualquer emoção, exceto a raiva, no entanto. Pode ter sido sua raiva da República, a qual ele acreditava ter causado seu acidente; pode ter sido o sentimento de gratidão com relação aos Separatistas por terem salvado sua vida e dado a ele um corpo melhorado; ou pode ter sido as modificações que os cientistas do Clã Bancário fizeram em seu cérebro enquanto ele estava inconsciente; mas quando Grievous acordou em seu novo corpo, ele estava mais do que desejoso de aceitar a oferta de Hill e concordar em liderar as tropas Separatistas por toda a galáxia contra a República. thumb|left|250px|Grievous contra os Jedi [[Legends:Kit Fisto|Kit Fisto e Nahdar Vebb.]] Algum tempo após a sua morte, seu corpo foi usado para criar o guerreiro droide N-K Necrosis, que se considerava uma reencarnação de Grievous devido as grandes habilidades que esse guerreiro droide possuía, este foi morto por um grupo de espaçadores. Habilidade com o sabre de luz e a ausência da Força Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Grievous se mostrou particularmente hostil com relação aos Jedi; ele tornou um objetivo pessoal caçar e humilhar cada Jedi, derrotando-os e mantendo seus sabres como prêmio pessoal. Grievous ressentia o fato dos Jedi terem se aliado aos Huk em tempos anteriores. Um fato surpreendente (pelo menos considerando sua perícia com o sabre de luz), o General era completamente incapaz de usar a Força. Apesar de ser insensível a força, General Grievous foi treinado "nas artes Jedi" (como ele se referia) pelo Conde Dookan, e quase derrotou o Lorde Sith em várias ocasiões, em sessões de treinamento. O General Grievous estava em atividade desde o início das Guerras Clônicas. Sua existência foi mantida em segredo, no entanto, já que nenhum Jedi havia sobrevivido à sua presença. Ele estava dentro das catacumbas de Geonosis durante a Batalha de Geonosis. Foi lá que ele matou seu primeiro Jedi, apesar dos números exatos são desconhecidos. Foram suas ações na retaguarda contra os soldados clones e os Jedi que permitiram a Nute Gunray e o resto da liderança Separatista fugirem com vida. O Jedi que posteriormente encontraria seus companheiros despedaçados pensou que havia sido um animal selvagem. Ele achou incomum, no entanto, que todos os sabres de luz haviam desaparecido. Outro fato interessante é que Grievous quase matou Boba Fett numa batalha em Xagobah. thumb|250px|Grievous durante a [[Batalha de Hypori|Batalha de Hypori.]] Grievous fez sua primeira aparição pública quando atacou e derrotou um time de sete Cavaleiros Jedi em uma demonstração agressiva de maestria com o sabre de luz durante a Batalha de Hypori. Com a combinação de seus melhoramentos mecânicos e atributos, ele era capaz de lutar com cinco Jedi com somente uma das mãos. Somente quatro sobreviveram ao massacre. O general Separatista começou a conquista de vários planetas do Anel Exterior, para desânimo da República. Cada vez a habilidade de Grievous para planejar estrategicamente planos de ataque com idéias brilhantes e resultados destrutivos, fez os comandantes da tropa estelar da República temerem seus talentos e habilidades. Grievous liderou o ataque aos sistemas internos, junto com a Espinha de Comércio Corelliana, conquistando mundo após mundo. A habilidade com sabres do General ainda se equipararia aos melhores Cavaleiros e Mestres Jedi. O Mestre Jedi Mace Windu entrou em combate com o General e a partida acabou em um empate com nenhum dos dois sendo capaz de superar o outro. Adicionalmente, computadores sofisticados acoplados ao cérebro orgânico de Grievous ajudavam o ciborgue a perceber padrões nos ataques de seus oponentes. Eles ainda sugeriam mudanças na posição e postura de Grievous, mantendo o ângulo de suas defesas, cortes e estocadas de acordo. Foi por esta razão que Windu aceitou a decisão de permitir que Obi-Wan Kenobi, com seu estilo de sabre direto e sem firulas, prendesse o General em Utapau. Batalha de Coruscant thumb|left|200px|Grievous tem seu peito comprimido por [[Legends:Mace Windu|Mace Windu.]] Grievous iria posteriormente reaparecer durante a Segunda Batalha de Coruscant, usando sua primeira onda de ataques como uma distração para sequestrar o Chanceler Palpatine. No processo, ele matou Foul Moudama e Roron Corobb. Shaak Ti sobreviveu, mas seu sabre de luz foi adicionado a sua sinistra coleção. Logo depois dele adquirir seu prêmio, no entanto, Grievous foi gravemente ferido quando Windu usou a Força para comprimir seu peito. Sobre Coruscant, o Tenente Comandante Needa da nave Integridade contatou Grievous e ordenou que se rendesse. Grievous respondeu que se a República não permitisse que suas forças escapassem, ele executaria Palpatine ao vivo na HoloNet. Subsequentemente, Grievous foi encurralado por Kenobi e Skywalker a bordo de sua nave, a Mão Invisível, mas escapou destruindo uma janela da nave e se deixando sugar para o espaço. Batalha de Utapau 200px|thumb|Duelo contra [[Legends:Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan Kenobi em Utapau.]] Enquanto estava no planeta Utapau, Grievous foi emboscado por Kenobi. Face a face com outro verdadeiro mestre da Força e ainda fraco de seu encontro com Windu, Grievous perdeu dois de seus braços e fugiu da batalha, apesar de não ter conseguido por muito pouco derrotar Kenobi. Kenobi perseguiu Grievous enquanto Droides de Batalha e soldados Clones guerreavam em volta deles. Os dois lutavam um combate equilibrado enquanto Grievous tentava fugir em seu caça pessoal. 260px|thumb|left|Obi-Wan Kenobi olha para a carcaça de Grievous. O corpo de Grievous, feito praticamente de metal duro ajudou bastante contra Kenobi. No entanto, o Jedi foi capaz de expor os órgãos internos de Grievous, já que sua armadura peitoral protetora já estava danificada, e a destruiu com alguns tiros bem-colocados de um Rifle Blaster E-5, matando-o. Os Jedi mortos 270px|thumb|Grievous mata [[Legends:Adi Gallia|Adi Gallia na Batalha de Boz Pity.]] Aqui vão alguns das centenas de Jedi que Grievous matou pessoalmente: *B'dard Tone—morto em Belsus *B'ink Utrila—morta em Coruscant *Daakman Barrek—morto em Hypori *Firkrann—morto em Xagobah *Flint Torul—morto sobre Belderone *Flynn Kybo—morto em Belsus *Foul Moudama—morto em Coruscant *Jmmaar—morto em Vandos *L'lacielo Sageon—morto sobre Coruscant *Nystammall—morto em Tovarskl *Pablo-Jill—morto sobre Coruscant *Quarmall—morto protegendo o Clã Bergruutfa, localização desconhecida *Puroth—morta em Tovarskl *Roron Corobb—morto em Coruscant *Roth-Del Masona—morto em Coruscant *Sha'a Gi—morto em Hypori *Soon Baytes—morto em Boz Pity *Tarr Seirr—morto em Hypori *T'chooka D'oon—morto em Vandos *Ur-Sema Du—morta em Geonosis *Waldan Bridger—morto em Togoria *Zephata'ru'tor—morto em Nadiem *Um Jedi desconhecido (primeiro Jedi que matou)—morto em Kalee ou Tovarskl *26 Jedi desconhecidos—mortos sobre Belderone como resultado da nave-capitânia matando esses Jedi enquanto estavam fugindo com refugiados em naves * Darth Zannah—morto em Dica ou Necropolis Aparte desdes indivíduos, a coleção de Grievous também continha sabres de luz de pelo menos cinco seres que ele não matou pessoalmente—Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, Zaifo-Vias, e Darth Zannah. Talentos e habilidades O general demonstrou incrível destreza e foi capaz de lutar até com seis sabres de luz simultaneamente ao dividir seus braços mecânicos em quatro e segurando um sabre de luz em cada um de seus pés preênseis e usando os flutuadores em suas pernas para flutuar. Grievous viajou com seus guarda-costas droides, um grupo de MagnaGuardas IG-100, que usavam bastões eletrificados feitos de uma liga de phrik, que podia defender-se da maioria das armas, incluindo sabres de luz. 175px|thumb|Grievous pronto para batalha. Seus movimentos e o controle dos sabres imitavam a postura de um macaco. Não somente ele conseguia produzir um par extra de braços, ele podia usar seus pés como mãos. Seus movimentos "não-ortodoxos" envolviam principalmente distrações com seus muitos membros, uma coisa que somente os mais experientes e talentosos Jedi conseguiam suportar. Muito da sua técnica de distração envolvia soltar um sabre de luz com um membro e pegando-o com outro, algumas vezes mesmo quando os outros dois membros estavam praticando o mesmo truque. O oponente, concentrado nos membros que não eram mais perigosos, era então atingido. Fraquezas A única fraqueza em batalha reconhecida de Grievous era sua inabilidade de levar um golpe direto de Força, como Empurrão da Força/Empuxo; exemplo o golpe desferido pelo mestre jedi Kenobi durante as guerras clônicas na tentativa de capturar Grievous e resgatar o mestre jedi Koth, algo que os Jedi regularmente faziam uso. Em seu primeiro encontro testemunhado com um Jedi (A Batalha de Hypori), os Cavaleiros tentaram atirar objetos nele, de forma a evitar combate com sabres. Infelizmente, dado aos reflexos super-humanos do general, este tipo de aproximação se provou fútil. Grievous era extremamente confiante como duelista, mas após Windu usar a força para esmagar o tronco inteiro de Grievous, ele desenvolveu uma tosse doentia, seus reflexos ficaram mais lentos, e ele se tornou cadavérico. Sob o controle de Dookan Ele comandou os exércitos droides dos Separatistas abaixo de Darth Sidious e o Conde Dookan. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Grievous foi continuamente caçado pela Republica e pelos Jedi. Ele conseguiu escapar por pouco todas as vezes. Relacionamento com o Vice-Rei Gunray Foi o Vice-Rei da Federação Nute Gunray quem pagou pelo alto custo de reconstruir o General Grievous, e quando o Vice-Rei foi apresentado a ele, ele cometeu o erro de tratá-lo como um droide qualquer. Grievous ressentiu profundamente o fato de ser tratado dessa forma, e antipatizou com o Vice-Rei Gunray instantaneamente. Gunray se opôs a Grievous um pouco antes da batalha de Utapau, lembrando-o da fuga do Chanceler Palpatine e a morte do Conde Dookan, e informando ao General que ele duvidava de sua habilidade de manter o conselho a salvo, no entanto, Grievous rapidamente dispensou Gunray e o enviou para Mustafar. Nos bastidores General Grievous foi desenvolvido para o Episódio III como um novo e poderoso vilão aliado à Confederação. As instruções iniciais que o diretor George Lucas deu ao Departamento de Arte foram muito concisas: "um general droide." Dessa vaga ideia, os artistas desenvolveram vários conceitos, alguns puramente mecânicos, outros não, para a aparência do General Grievous. O desenho inicial para o General Grievous foi feito por Warren Fu. O rascunho inicial foi refinado e transformado em uma maquete em tamanho real. Esta foi refinada ainda mais quando foi feito um modelo gerado por computador realista pela Industrial Light and Magic. Este foi um dos modelos criados pela ILM mais complicados, com muitas partes de diferentes qualidades físicas. General Grievous é totalmente gerado por computador no filme. No set, Duncan Young lia as falas em off, enquanto Kyle Rowling usava uma roupa de tela azul ou verde para interpretar as lutas com Obi-Wan Kenobi. 200px|thumb|General Grievous em [[Legends:Duro|Duro.]] Gary Oldman originalmente havia concordado em dar a voz a Grievous no filme. Ele posteriormente recuou devido ao fato dos atores do filme não fazerem parte da Screen Actor's Guild, da qual Oldman é membro. O papel foi disputado por Matthew Wood, que acabou fornecendo a voz final. Ele afirma que Oldman é um amigo do produtor Rick McCallum, e concordou em comparecer a um teste, mas seu envolvimento nunca passou disso. Lucas nunca ofereceu o papel oficialmente a ele. Grievous tinha uma tosse asmática o filme inteiro. A intenção inicial era exibir o lado orgânico dele (para que assim a audiência pudesse saber que ele era mais que um droide). No entanto, durantes a exibição dos episódios da série The Clone Wars, pode se perceber que a tosse asmática de Grievous já era presente antes mesmo de Mace Windu esmagar seu tronco com a força, o que provavelmente agravou ainda mais essa debilidade em Grievous, no encerramento da segunda temporada do desenho Guerras Clônicas deixando assim um gancho para explicar o que acontecia com ele em sua primeira aparição cinematográfica. Matthew Wood reprisou seu papel como General Grievous na transmissão de Halloween em Outubro de 2005 no website oficial de Star Wars. No entanto, está disponível somente para membros do Hyperspace. Quando apresentado para o público no Capítulo 20 do desenho Guerras Clônicas, Grievous tinha cinco dedos, enquanto na Vingança dos Sith, ele tem seis (dois são polegares opostos para que ele pudesse segurar quatro sabres de luz quando separasse seus braços). Isto aconteceu porque Lucas usou a animação para apresentar Grievous algum tempo antes que suas ações na Vingança dos Sith estivessem completamente definidas, e até então ele não sabia o que Grievous iria fazer ou que ele teria quatro braços. Na segunda temporada do desenho ele ainda tem cinco dedos (com dois polegares) quando usando dois braços mas tem seis quando eles se dividem em quatro, e nas Guerras Clônicas (que tem por produtor executivo George Lucas), Grievous tem só quatro dedos (2 para cada meio braço) Aparições * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Deep Forest'' * * * * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme / romantização / romantização infanto-juvenil *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' * *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Parte 1) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' * *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episódio III A Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'': Episódio III A Vingança dos Sith]] *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' quadrinhos *'' Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' novel *'' Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' vídeo game *'' Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Obi-Wan's Foe'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3'' * *''Scoundrels'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica}} Aparições não-canônicas thumb|right|210px|Grievous na sua forma de [[LEGO]] *Dark Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''General Grievous Halloween audiocast'' *''The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' propaganda *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' vídeo game Fontes *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' * * * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Power of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' }} Links externos * * * * * Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Kaleesh Categoria:Membros militares Separatistas Categoria:Senhores de guerra Categoria:Caçadores de Jedi Categoria:Machos